suspecteddemigodswelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
This is important
Thisis an imprtant war time message. firt off I have realized we have to consider batt;le training . Now we cant just go in there guns blazing without any training. Thats just not gonna cut It and we all know that. NOw I mysel dont know what we could do but I have read some pages on battle tactics and practiced by myself at what I think could help. Also some may be wondering where this war intel has come from. Well you would all gbehappy or not to know it came from krysten aka rhea now I know what your all thinking this is fake not I thouhgt so too but lemme just give you a string of emails we shared when I thought she had slandered our great legion.: Dear Lady Rhea, You may not know me but my name is joshua alexander deen Leader of the legion. I happened across your last two blogs ad Isaw you bad mouthed the new wiki. My wiki. Now listen to me We help demigods we slay monsters. We love the gods more then our life I would gladly fall for their might. And your not one to talk since you admit you are fake. I would like to know why you think this of m. so reply. ~joshua I never bad talked you wiki... Not once... Ever.... What are you talking about? And if you really do those things then i respect you fiercly, but again, i never talked bad about you wiki, never on june 16th you made a blog post on it you said that you didnt like the new wiki my wiki susspecteddemigodswelcome. No i said i didnt like the way people changed www.demigods.wikia.com, wheni said new wiki, i was referring to the changes ofthat wiki, not yours.... Demigods wiki has become a drama breeding ground and so i never went on.... Dont go assuming things, cause that is so not true. I didnt even know about your wiki until david morales sent me the link, and also, i have a wiki too, we kept it secret for a very long time.... It was totally drama free until rocks found it, www.demigodshaven.wikia.com now chill out because i wasnt even talking about you.... is the legion of azahg real or just some magic that flows out of the iwkis ass cause if theyre so advanced and massive why havent I seen them if theyre everywhere. And all theese wars you said you had that were fake the legion of azahg saud they were a part of so wouldent that make them fake ? IM wondering no offense The leigon of azhag is real but it isn't up and running yet, and according to what I was told by the gods, (which they speak freely to me these days because I found out that I am truly a demigod daughter of apollo, the oldest alive as of right now... and btw, my name is krysten,) all of these small wars have actually taken place and zacks gao and loa will be huge in helping fight the greater wars to come. They don't give me exact information, just enough to understand the past, future and most of the present. And one other thing... I don't know if im just taking your emails the wrong way... but your sort of being obnoxious... and I was told by my father that if you try, even in your thoughts, to kill me because you do not believe I am a demigod, you will be destroyed, I don't want that to happen to please don't be stupid. And also, you really need to respect humans more and yyou need to relax, you are acting like a bloody thirsty roman. Please go to my wiki and check it out. It will help develop yours. If you want I will make you an administrator, www.demigodshaven.wikia.com Thanks Krysten - Show quoted text And also, I only used the Rhea~ account, not henry and the other olympians. That was actually them, but they are way too busy with Kroatos (prophesied son of zeus and metis, said to over throw zeus) henry and rhea are real gods. I thought rhea and henry were characters I had just written about... when I saw the henry person writing on the wiki... I was like confused, but I thought nothing of it and left it alone. Then when all of this happened, I knew something was wrong. Then I got claimed and all of the fuzziness became clear. It was like someone cleared the fog. My visions weren't muddled and blurry, they were clear, the voices in my head no longer sounded like my own voice, they took their own voices and personalities. 15 of them, Rhea, Henry, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and Artemis Krysten ok I know its real I just wanted to kow if YOU did because shits gotten real and im trying to make a sizeable force now I have maybe two dozen willing me and weomen ready to go into action but we need weapons to get in on this fight so if you could talk to ares idk missiles helicopters assault rifles and all that good jazz It would be much appreciated. Also Idont know whether you care or not krysten but I have been clamed by demeter. Just to le you know. LSo The invatation still stands to join the legion. Every demigod counts in winning this for the gods ~Joshua Athought the gods talk to me, telling me what they want, but i cant talk back to them i dont think. I think if you pray to the gods asking them, they will tell me a reply, but only on things we discuss. So ask them about sending you weapons, and other war materials and tomorrow i will tell you their reply. I cant promise they will say yes, because iknow for a fact that the forges at camp are building weapons for GAO. But i will see if perhaps they will listen to my prayers. Check back tomorrow okay? Krysten _____________________________________________________________________________________________ SO then I prayed to all the gods welll not all I mean the olympians. And then I emailed er letting her know I did but she had repplied before I got to answerwell actually the second before I answered and my gmail froze .: The goddess Athena said thism work for word : sponsoring two different militias that fight for the same cause would be equivilent with promising two children a toy when you only have funds for one. It is nonefficient and unwise to supply both groups with weapons. Being the son of henry has started and further perfected his fighting force, we wish for the son of demeters forces to join the Grand Army Of Olympus as an elite fighting force. Weapons for this force will be distributed when the time is right. As for weapons for demigods to defend themselves as of now, again, we cannot risk using our low inventory or weapons as of now. If individual parents and sponsors wish to send weapons as help, that is their choice, but the council of the Olympic Gods have voted againist it because it is not wise in the long run. Tell Joshua that we are very impressed with his dedication and extreme passion for the gods, but however we are not impressed with his extreme rudeness and disrespect for mortals and others who oppose him. He must learn respect for the human race as well as respect for those beneath him. - Show quoted text - On Jul 27, 2011, at 5:08 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: On Tue, Jul 26, 2011 at 6:10 AM, Lady Rhea <ladyrhea8@aim.com> wrote: Athought the gods talk to me, telling me what they want, but i cant talk back to them i dont think. I think if you pray to the gods asking them, they will tell me a reply, but only on things we discuss. So ask them about sending you weapons, and other war materials and tomorrow i will tell you their reply. I cant promise they will say yes, because iknow for a fact that the forges at camp are building weapons for GAO. But i will see if perhaps they will listen to my prayers. Check back tomorrow okay? Krysten On Jul 25, 2011, at 4:52 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: On Sun, Jul 24, 2011 at 3:24 PM, Lady Rhea <ladyrhea8@aim.com> wrote: No, this isnt role playing anymore, this is serious. The gods speak to me, they really do. And please call me Krysten On Jul 24, 2011, at 3:05 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: On Sat, Jul 23, 2011 at 11:14 PM, <ladyrhea8@aim.com> wrote: Y. And also, I only used the Rhea~ account, not henry and the other olympians. That was actually them, but they are way too busy with Kroatos (prophesied son of zeus and metis, said to over throw zeus) henry and rhea are real gods. I thought rhea and henrwere characters I had just written about... when I saw the henry person writing on the wiki... I was like confused, but I thought nothing of it and left it alone. Then when all of this happened, I knew something was wrong. Then I got claimed and all of the fuzziness became clear. It was like someone cleared the fog. My visions weren't muddled and blurry, they were clear, the voices in my head no longer sounded like my own voice, they took their own voices and personalities. 15 of them, Rhea, Henry, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and Artemis Krysten Original Message----- From: oinkthepower@gmail.com To: Lady Rhea Sent: Sat, Jul 23, 2011 10:35 am Subject: Re: urgent On Fri, Jul 22, 2011 at 6:10 PM, Lady Rhea <ladyrhea8@aim.com> wrote: No i said i didnt like the way people changed www.demigods.wikia.com, wheni said new wiki, i was referring to the changes ofthat wiki, not yours.... Demigods wiki has become a drama breeding ground and so i never went on.... Dont go assuming things, cause that is so not true. I didnt even know about your wiki until david morales sent me the link, and also, i have a wiki too, we kept it secret for a very long time.... It was totally drama free until rocks found it, www.demigodshaven.wikia.com now chill out because i wasnt even talking about you.... On Jul 22, 2011, at 4:44 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: On Fri, Jul 22, 2011 at 3:43 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: On Fri, Jul 22, 2011 at 3:41 PM, Lady Rhea <ladyrhea8@aim.com> wrote: I never bad talked you wiki... Not once... Ever.... What are you talking about? And if you really do those things then i respect you fiercly, but again, i never talked bad about you wiki, never On Jul 22, 2011, at 4:11 PM, joshua deen <oinkthepower@gmail.com> wrote: > Dear Lady Rhea, > > You may not know me but my name is joshua alexander deen Leader of the legion. I happened across your last two blogs ad Isaw you bad mouthed the new wiki. My wiki. Now listen to me We help demigods we slay monsters. We love the gods more then our life I would gladly fall for their might. And your not one to talk since you admit you are fake. I would like to know why you think this of m. so reply. > > ~joshua on june 16th you made a blog post on it you said that you didnt like the new wiki my wiki susspecteddemigodswelcome. and im intrested Ive wanted to talk to you for a year mortal or no im honerd my lady.and it would be pleasure if you join the legion I know its real I just wanted to kow if YOU did because shits gotten real and im trying to make a sizeable force now I have maybe two dozen willing me and weomen ready to go into action but we need weapons to get in on this fight so if you could talk to ares idk missiles helicopters assault rifles and all that good jazz It would be much appreciated. Also Idont know whether you care or not krysten but I have been clamed by demeter. Just to le you know. LSo The invatation still stands to join the legion. Every demigod counts in winning this for the gods ~Joshua I prayed to them for weapons and also for an xbox scratch the xbox just tell me what they said about weapons Reply Forward Shes got me pegged >_<. heres the other one for thoose of you that know gao is an idea not somthing thats somthing. And to that Ares said: True, GAO is currently just individual pages or information about guns and tanks, but its brilliant. Demigods have been getting trained in modern warfare, and its about time. Most of the Gao weapons have been getting made, strategy lessons at camp aregetting mixed with gao, so technically it is starting. __________________________________________________________________________________________ And thats it I would like to now your thoughts on this and whether to continue wiht our campain preperations. ~Joshua Alexander Deen